Define Heroism
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: "Why? Why do you always have to play the hero?" I remember Steffi crying indignantly at me before I slipped into unconsciousness. Well, Stef, I guess I got tired of playing the sidekick. It was my turn to be the hero this time. Law of Talos/Kiwi Blitz.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is my first try at a Law of Talos/Kiwi Blitz fic. I don't even know if it has its own category, but I absolutely love the fanmade series, and of course Benzene and Steffi, even if Mary Cagle says they're not meant to be as a couple. (*coughcough* LIEZ) but anyways, I was bored one day and decided to make this plot bunny into a twoshot. Hope you like! Btw, this fic is written in Ben's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Law of Talos OR Kiwi Blitz or the characters, Benzene, Steffi, or Employee Girl. Isn't that sad? D:**

**

* * *

**

I've never thought of myself as a brave kind of guy.

I was always the guy watching from the sidelines, watching things happen and wanting to do something about it but never did. Even when I was a kid, in those fantasy games children play, I always wanted to play the hero. But I never got to. There was always some other kid who fit the role of a hero way better than I ever did. So I contented myself with watching everything unfold from the sidelines, wondering how it would feel to be part of the action.

But then I met Steffi.

As cheesy as it sounds, it would be a lie not to say that she changed my life forever. Her bright and daring outlook on life inspired me. No matter what it took or cost, she'd do absolutely anything for the thrill of it. Why she chose me, a realistic, sarcastic kid, as her best friend, I'll never know. But it wasn't long before she started sucking me in and dragging me along with her schemes. Don't get me wrong, it was an exciting experience at first, but you can only take so much of Steffi and her "adventures".

I'll be honest, when I first met Steffi, I made fun of her German accent (she's grown out of it by now). She was pretty withdrawn and sullen, but I think that mostly had to do with her parents' divorce she was going through at the time. We took taekwondo classes together, and it took a lot to get Steffi to come out of her shell. I guess it goes to show that when I didn't know her I thought she was quiet; but when I _did _get to know her I wished she was.

We met when we were both really little (back when she was blonde. Yes, her pink hair is dyed). In fact, if I look back into my memories far back enough, I remember her running around with two, normal legs. But when the accident happened, when her leg got shot off by a malicious jerkwad of a robber, I was extremely upset. Who wouldn't be? But Steffi bounces back fast. The doctors thought she would need physical therapy with her new mechanical leg, but the very next day she was back to her normal, crazy self. As if her life _hadn't _been threatened at all. _"Hey, Ben, guess vat? I got my leg blown off!"_

Sure, there's been several times when she's gotten extremely upset with her fake leg for breaking apart on her, but for the most part, she's kept her upbeat attitude.

Although I'd never admit it aloud, but to this day I admire Steffi for that. Even though she had been young at the time, she had it in mind that she was gonna be the hero and stop those bank robbers. And she lost her leg in the process. Ever since then, I've vowed to protect Steffi with my life. I would prevent anything else from happening to her.

Steffi's dad, Mr. Frohlich, owns the company, Mecha Machen, so Steffi and I pretty much grew up with mech. It's our second nature, really. In our spare time, we find it fun to upgrade old mech (Steffi's favorite, Kiwibot, for example) and construct new ones. As a little kid I had always enjoyed putting together those toy airplane kits and stuff like that, but when Steffi and I were old enough to really get into mech, it was like a whole new world to me. I found my talent in engineering, piloting, and being a mechanic... oh, and keeping Steffi out of trouble daily, of course. (I call her an accident waiting to happen.) And I've always wanted to join the army when I get older, too...

Anyway, so when Steffi and I heard about the tournament in Taitle, two words registered to me immediately: bad news. But of course Steffi insisted on going. So she left, and naturally she had forgotten and left behind her spare mechanical leg. And naturally, I was dragged along to return it to her. Joy. Call it luck, but I showed up at the right time and saved Steffi's sorry butt from this poison-specialist lady. Steffi sure knows how to pick her opponents, because next we ran into a blonde psycho with a monster bird.

I gladly took a blow from Karl that was aimed at Steffi, even if it almost took my life.

Because, whether she knows it or not, that was my way of making it up to her for how much her friendship impacted my life.

"Why? Why do you always have to play the hero?" I remember Steffi crying indignantly at me before I slipped into unconsciousness.

Well, Stef, I guess I got tired of playing the sidekick.

It was my turn to be the hero this time.


	2. Mending

I stood on the rooftop of the hospital, watching the stars twinkle in the velvet black sky. Even if my bandaged torso was protesting in pain and my entire body ached, it was nice to get out of the cramped hospital bed and get a little fresh air.

Feeling lightheaded, I turned cautiously as I heard footsteps approach.

Steffi.

We stared at each other for a few long moments; she was apparently as surprised to see me as I was to see her. I remembered our earlier argument that day in my hospital room. She could never accept a loss graciously.

Steffi walked toward me, adjusting the bandages wrapped around her head. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

Steffi shrugged in reply and stood next to me, leaning on the railing. "Got sick of my fuddy-duddy room. Ach!" Shaking her head indignantly, which made her pink curls bounce, she scoffed. "They actually expect me to sit in bed all day. That's BORING! I'm better anyway, so they should at least check me outta this place or something. But nooo, they're feeling sorry for the _'handicapped' _girl." She did air quotes, then crossed her arms. "It's a miracle I could even sneak out. I'm under stupid surveillance almost all the time!"

By the time she was finished with her rant, I couldn't help but crack an amused smile. Once you got Steffi going, you couldn't shut her up. "Should've known you'd find some way to get your way. You really should be resting, though, Stef."

"Take your own advice!" she snapped, turning away quickly, but not before I saw a flash of concern in her eyes.

"Touche." I stared firmly and calmly at the back of her head. "Steffi. Look at me." One way to get Stef's attention- you have to lay down the law, plain and simple.

"Why should I?" Steffi retorted sharply, but she obeyed, reluctantly turning back around to face me.

Her big, blue eyes were glistening with tears.

Steffi's not one to openly show her emotions. At all. So, quite frankly, I was shocked. "Steffi.." I started to reach for her but stopped, not wanting to embarrass her. "What's wrong?"

Steffi hastily swiped at her eyes, scowling. "Nothing, ok? Get off my back."

"Steffi Frohlich, tell me why you're crying."

Steffi glanced around hurriedly, as if afraid that someone had overheard me. But we were alone. "I'm _not_ crying," she hissed, then dropped her gaze to under the railing at the city below. "I...I HATE seeing you like this!" She blurted out, gesturing irritatingly toward all my bandages, damp with blood and sweat. (My bandages, that is.)

I wasn't really expecting that. Speechless, I watched her pace around. "I dragged you into this crap and it's all my fault that...that you're..like _this_! My best friend almost DIED saving my stupid life!" Shoulders beginning to shake, Steffi blinked rapidly as she walked briskly back to the railing.

This was all shocking to hear. I had absolutely no idea that she'd felt that way. This time, on instinct alone, I wrapped my arms around her, ignoring my protestant abdomen. "Steffi..none of this is your fault. Ok, maybe some of it, but I made the choice to take that blow. _I _chose to protect you. So don't even give me that. Besides.." I held her tighter as she buried her head in my shoulder, her entire body wracking with silent sobs. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

I could tell by the way she was trying to stop crying that I had managed to get a grin out of her.

"You're a spazz," she managed as she looked up from my shoulder, regaining her composure.

I smirked and gently pushed away some stray pink ringlet strands that stuck to her wet face. "You're a bigger one."

Then for the first time ever, I noticed how pretty Steffi's eyes were up close. I was just gazing into them. And the weird thing is, she didn't make an effort to pull away either. She just stared right back.

Then I realized how close our faces were to each other. I guess I started blushing, because then Steffi noticed, too. I could tell by the sudden flash of realization in her eyes. But instead of shoving me away like she probably normally would have done, she started inching closer. And I'll be honest, my first thought was, _I guess nearly dying really got to her._

Then we heard a familiar voice stumble upon us, and like that, the moment was broken. "Miss Frohlich! Miss Frohlich! Where are yo-" Then she stopped cold, seeing us. She's a Mecha pilot that travels with us, and even though she has a real name, Steffi's deemed her Employee Girl.

Employee Girl's eyes widened and her voice lowered. "M-Miss Frohlich, excuse me, but...were you and Benzene sharing a..kiss?"

We both leaped away from each other, blushing furiously. "NO!" we yelled simutaneously countless times.

Employee Girl looked startled, eyes darting around. "Oh, um..ok." Then she cleared her throat. "Miss Frohlich, in the name of Mecha Machen, where have you been? I've been searching all over for you. You two need to get back to your rooms- immediately."

Steffi rolled her eyes, slumping. "Already?" she whined. I gave her a look and she groaned in defeat. "Fine, but gimme a minute, ok?" Employee Girl nodded meekly but stayed put. Steffi darkened. "Ach, can't you take a hint? Go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

"B-But.. Miss Frohlich-" Employee Girl sputtered.

"GO!"

And just like that, Employee Lady scurried away into the darkness, purple pigtails thumping against her shoulders.

Steffi turned back to me, her eyes landing on my bandaged abdomen. "..Why'd you do it?" she asked quietly.

"Because...when your leg got blown off, I vowed to always protect you.. with my life." We locked eyes and exchanged small, meaningful smiles.

Trying to make the awkward silence more lighthearted, I added, "Now, if you ever mess with my mech..that's a different thing entirely. I'm not so sure I'd keep that promise then." I smirked.

Steffi laughed and socked my arm playfully. I quirked an eyebrow sarcastically. "What? No witty comeback?"

Steffi reared back her mechanical leg. "If you want a comeback, I'll give you one!" she threatened.

"No!..I mean, no..I'll pass." I headed toward the exit. Steffi beat me to it since Employee Girl was waiting for her. But as she passed, Steffi leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. Then she smiled, her eyes saying everything she didn't, then disappeared down the hallway. But I could've sworn I heard her say, "Good to have you back, Ben."

I carefully touched the spot on my cheek where she had kissed, smiling.

I definitely felt like a hero.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? I hope I was in character with everyone, especially EG. She's kinda hard to pinpoint, as funny as she is. ^_^ Please review, it'd make my day!**


End file.
